poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to the Saddle Part 2
Plot Lord Garmadon fuses Bowser with the Titans into Bowser Titan and sets a rampage to the City. Sonic, Shadow, Cosmo, Ninjor, The Rangers and Hercules, destroy Bowser Titan and lock them up on Dimension X, Leaving the Rest of the Villains, Behind Bars in Arkham Asylum. Restoring the City The Rangers and the Searchers put the Emeralds back into the stone and the villagers are brought back to life. Script Scarlett Garcia: The city of Angel Grove, remains under state of emergency and Lockdown and all citizens are on the mercy of the Legion of Doom, just ten minutes ago we received this taped message Bowser: Greetings Angel Grove, Bowser Here, The City is Ours, Soon We'll Unleashed a Rampage of Epic Proportions, Untold on the Streets of Angel Grove, But First Direct your Eyes, to The Rooftops and Witness the Final Destination of Your Dear Power Rangers and The Emerald Searchers.! Scarlett Garcia: We've Been Circling Downtown, But Wait!, Bowser is Making His Move. The Defeat of the Villains Stan Lee (Narrating): A lesson for all those who want to be villains there outside, when destroying cities and worlds in the universe, and defying the righteous Heroes, beware!, because could unleash forces of his Total Control, such as the immediate power among the three generations of Power Rangers, the courage of three inhabitants of the planet Mobius, and work in team of the Emerald Searchers and the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. After they Send The Masters of Evil to Dimension X. The Legion of Doom Still Here but then Fowler: FREEZE! Agent Fowler with a Group of U.S Army Soldiers, G.C.P.D. Police Officers and Paramedics of the Arkham Asylum. Fowler. Special Agent William Fowler, Don't Move a Muscle Ladies and Gentlmen, You're all Under Arrest. The Concert (Featuring Turbo Time by Ellen Ten Damme from Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie) Start emission.. Check rate, out of control.. Ready for take off.. Go! There's something on the highway movin.. There's something that's movin high and fast.. I know what to tell, what it is, where it's for.. No no no, no no no no no Go! There's nothing in the way for winning, There's nothing that's winning without us.. I'm speeding faster, turbo blaster.. Yeah yeah yeah..go go go! Like turbo tigers in the night, we are at top speed tracking you down. Like turbo tigers in the darkest night, now it's turbo time.. Go! There's no one in the world that's got the power, There's no one more powerful in the world but us.. We are the rangers, coming up to save ya, Riding fast, faster fast.. Like turbo tigers in the night, we are at top speed tracking you down. Like turbo tigers in the darkest night, now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time! Go! Go go! Wow... Ya better run away when you're all alone.. There's something in the air, that keeps us going on and on and on.. We are the rangers, turbo dangers, Riding fast, faster fast.. Like turbo tigers in the night, we are at top speed tracking you down. Like turbo tigers in the darkest night, now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time! Like turbo tigers in the night, we are at top speed tracking you down. Like turbo tigers in the darkest night, now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time! Now it's turbo time..turbo time, turbo time! Turbo time... The Episode Ends with Fireworks A Billboard Saying "Welcome to Angel Grove Home of the Power Rangers and the Emerald Searchers" Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Armada